For who could ever learn to love a Beast?
by Balinese
Summary: Alles hat seinen Anfang... so auch die Beziehung zwischen Muraki und Oriya [Oriya P.O.V.]
1. Look at its cover

For who could ever learn to love a beast?   
  
Pairing: Na ja, im Prolog noch kein wirkliches, aber nicht schwer zu erraten, was daraus wird Kommentar: Die Idee zu dieser FF hatte ich ehrlich gesagt schon etwas länger, habe mich aber nicht getraut sie aufzuschreiben, da ich die wenigstens Mehrteiler wirklich zu Ende bringe. Aber ich glaube, dass bei diesem Pairing eine potenzielle Chance besteht, dass ich es schaffe. Außerdem musste ich dringend mal wieder was sinnvolles schreiben. Die ganze FF wird mehrere Jahre vor Serie und Manga spielen, zum Anfang der Beziehung zwischen Muraki und Oriya. Dieser Prolog ist noch einmal einige Jahre früher angesetzt. Ich stell mir vor, dass Oriya etwa 8,9 Jahre alt ist. Ein süßes, kleines Ori-chan eben... (und das von einem passionierten Kinderhasser wie mir Xx) Oriya P.O.V.  
  
Prolog - For who could ever learn to love a beast?   
  
Niemand ist hier. Mir ist kalt. Ich friere. Zittere. Ich bin müde. Kann nicht schlafen. Ganz allein. Mutter ist tot. Seit einer Woche schon. Niemand ist hier. Sie hat mich immer in den Arm genommen, wenn ich nicht schlafen konnte. Schlecht geträumt habe. Doch das hier ist kein Traum. Sie ist tot und niemand ist hier und ich bin allein. Es ist Nacht und Vater führt sein Geschäft. Ein Restaurant. Es ist sehr berühmt und das älteste in ganz Kyoto. Deswegen hat er nur selten Zeit für mich. Mutter hatte für mich immer Zeit. Niemand ist hier. Ich mag unseren Garten. Ich habe oft mit Mutter hier gesessen und sie hat mir Geschichten vorgelesen, wenn ich vom Trainieren mit dem Schwert müde geworden war. Oder nachts hat sie mir die Sterne gezeigt. Die alten Sagen erzählt. Wenn jemand Geliebtes stirbt, wandert seine Seele in den Himmel und aus ihr wird ein neuer Stern geboren. Von dort aus wird er immer über einen wachen. Niemand ist hier. Wachst du nun über mich? Ich stehe auf und schiebe die Tür zur Seite, trete einige Schritte hinaus. Fackeln erhellen den Weg. Ihr Licht flackert leicht im Wind. Wirft neue, wilde Schatten im Dunkel. Aber ich habe keine Angst. Niemand ist hier. Ich sehe hinauf. Dort sind keine Sterne... Nur der Mond. Vollmond. Aber nicht bleich und leblos wie sonst. Tiefes Rot zieht sich über ihn, taucht ihn ganz in sich ein. Ich mag diese Farbe. Ein so warmes Rot... So schön... Ob das noch jemand sieht? Gerade jetzt gen Himmel schaut? Oder bin ich der einzige? Gehört dieser Mond im Moment ganz allein mir? Niemand ist hier. Möchte ihn weiter ansehen, die ganze Nacht lang. Wer weiß, ob ich ihn je wiedersehen werde? Aber ich bin auf einmal so müde... Setze mich auf das feuchte Gras, lehne mich zurück, bette meinen Kopf auf den weichen Boden. Blicke weiter hinauf. Wende meinen Blick nicht ab. So wunderschön... Niemand ist hier. Meine Augenlider werden schwer. Aber ich will nicht schlafen! Nicht heute nacht! Habe Angst, dass du nicht wiederkommst, wenn ich meine Augen schließe, dich aus meinem Blick gehen lasse. Bleibst du bei mir? Kommst du wieder? Möchte dich wiedersehen... Niemand ist hier?  
  
TBC  
  
Balinese - Oriya 


	2. Turn the first page

For who could ever learn to love a beast? - Kapitel 1 -  
  
Kommentar: Ein Kapitel mit dem ich überhaupt nicht zufrieden bin.. Hatte es mir zwar so vorgestellt, aber die Stimmung kommt leider überhaupt nicht rüber.. Und das gerade bei so einer wichtigen Szene... Aber lest selbst ;;  
  
For who could ever learn to love a beast? - Kapitel 1 -  
  
A place between sleep and awake  
  
End of innocence, unending masquerade   
  
Hörst du es? Sie schlagen gegen die Fensterscheibe. Zu Hunderten. Seit Stunden schon. Das Heulen. So schrill. Und unaufhörlich. Ein grelles Licht erhellt für einen Augenblick den dunklen Himmel. Blendet meine Augen. Ein dunkles Grollen. Nur kurze Zeit später.  
  
Seit ich nun schon aufgestanden bin, tobt dieser Sturm. Der Wind treibt den Regen mit aller Macht gegen die Fensterscheiben des Klassenzimmers, lässt die Bäume unter seiner Kraft biegen als sei es nichts. Die Wolken verdunkeln den Himmel auf so starke Art und Weise, dass man annehmen könnte, es sei noch Nacht. Blitze zucken alle paar Minuten auf und nur wenige Momente später folgt lautes Donnern. Könnte es für einen Montag morgen besseres Wetter geben?  
  
„Hast du schon den Neuen gesehen?" „Ich habe gehört, er soll aussehen wie eine Puppe! So weiß und zerbrechlich!" „Mir hat man gesagt, dass er wie ein Engel aussieht!" „Ich bin ja so gespannt..."  
  
Um das ganze noch perfekt zu machen, können die Mädchen unsrer Klasse es mal wieder nicht lassen und sich lautstark über einen neuen Schüler auslassen. Diese dummen Schwärmereien. So weiß und zerbrechlich wie eine Puppe? Ein Engel? Na, ob der es weit bringen wird? Ich wage es zu bezweifeln...  
  
Aber ich habe besseres zu tun, als über so etwas nachzudenken. Die Matheaufgaben vor mir sind immer noch nicht fertig. Aber ich kann mich einfach nicht konzentrieren... Ob es an dem Sturm liegt? Ich kann es nicht sagen, doch seit gestern habe ich so ein merkwürdiges Gefühl... Es hat gestern abend angefangen, kurz bevor ich mich schlafen legen wollte, hatte ich die Tür nach draußen einen Spalt aufgeschoben. Ich mag die kühle Nachtluft. Dabei war mein Blick für wenige Augenblick Richtung Himmel gewandert. Doch aus den wenigen Augenblicken wurden schnell einige Minuten... Es schien so als hätte sich eine Phantasie, die ich als kleines Kind hatte, plötzlich als wahr erwiesen. Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass es real gewesen wäre... Aber nun hatte ich es wieder gesehen. Dort am Nachthimmel. Im starken Kontrast zu dem tiefen Schwarz und seinem blauen Schimmer stand er. Ein rubinroter Vollmond...  
  
Ich war so fest davon überzeugt gewesen, dass ich mir das damals nur eingebildet hatte. Ein Trugbild trauriger, kindlicher Sinne. Doch nun wurde mir das Gegenteil bewiesen. Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich da saß und gen Himmel gestarrt habe, aber ich konnte mich einfach nicht davon lösen. Wie wenn mich etwas festgehalten, mich in seinem Bann hätte. Ein roter Mond wie ich ihn schon vor so vielen Jahren das erste mal gesehen habe... theoretisch vollkommen unmöglich. Dennoch sah ich ihn erneut mit meinen eigenen Augen. Dieser Mond... dieser Mond in dessen Licht ich mich damals seit langer Zeit so wohl gefühlt hatte. Der mich in der Einsamkeit in diesen wenigen Minuten vor dem Schlaf tröstete. Dieser Mond, der mich, wie ich es früher gedacht hatte, beschützt hatte. Schutz wovor? Der Stille? Der Einsamkeit? Vor bösen Geistern etwa? Ich weiß nicht mehr, was es genau war. Aber eines weiß ich noch genau. Das erste mal hatte ich keine Angst vor ihm. Hatte ich mich damals sicher gefühlt, so war es nun ein unheimliches Gefühl, das mich beschlich, als ich meine Augen auf ihn gerichtet hatte. Und bis jetzt hat mich dieses Gefühl nicht losgelassen...  
  
Ich werde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als plötzlich die Tür zu unserem Klassenzimmer aufgeht und der Lehrer herein tritt. Er ist nicht allein. Das muss der neue Schüler an seiner Seite sein.  
  
Muraki Kazutaka, höfliche Ausdrucksweise, freundliches Auftreten. Kommt wohl aus einer vornehmen Familie. Neu nach Kyoto gezogen. Die Bank neben mir ist noch frei und wird nun zu seinem Platz. Das gibt mir genug Möglichkeit ihn näher zu betrachten. Weiße Haare, die silbern schimmern. Nennen sie dich deswegen Engel? Helle, ebenfalls fast weiße Haut. Bezeichnen sie dich deswegen als Puppe? Doch du scheinst mir weder das eine, noch andere zu sein. Für einen Engel fehlt dir etwas.. oder viel mehr, stimmt da etwas nicht. Hast eine ruhige Ausstrahlung, scheinst durch dein besonderes Aussehen etwas Außergewöhnliches zu sein. Doch ein Engel...? Nein. Sicher nicht. Engeln wird Reinheit nachgesagt... und mag es für die anderen so scheinen, so spüre ich, dass bei dir davon keine Spur ist. Du versteckst irgendetwas. Und eine Puppe...? Vielleicht sieht es auf den ersten Blick so aus, doch das bist du auf keinen Fall. Eine Puppe ist zerbrechlich, lässt sich von anderen lenken. Aber deine Haltung, deine Ausstrahlung verrät, dass du keines von beidem bist. Scheinst jemand zu sein, der selbst die Fäden in der Hand hält, mit den anderen spielt. Woher ich das weiß? Nenn es Intuition... Seit ich denken kann, versteh ich die einzelnen Menschen besser, als jeder andere auf den ersten Blick. Aber da ist noch etwas... Etwas, das nicht stimmt... Und als mich deine silbernen Augen treffen, weiß ich es. Zerbrechlich bist du nicht. Bist bereits zerbrochen.  
  
Deine Augen... silbrig glänzend wie strahlendes Metall, alles äußere nur reflektierend, abwehrend. Kein Durchdringen der eigenen Gefühle... Zumindest für niemanden, der nicht näher hinsieht... Aber ich kann meinen Blick nicht abwenden und weder tust du es, hältst mich an meinem Platz gefangen..  
  
Nach außen hin so glänzend und hell... und nach innen so unendlich tief und dunkel. Kalt. Jegliche Wärme ablehnend. Grausam. Allein. Allein gelassen. Urteilend. Verurteilt. So viele Gefühle für die selbst ich keinen Namen habe und alle scheinen durcheinander zu laufen, miteinander verknüpft zu sein und gleichzeitig vollkommen unabhängig von einander sind... Ein Lächeln zeichnet sich auf deinen Lippen ab... Suchend. Findend. Wissend. Was ist das? Verliere mich. Diese Kälte, die ich in dir sehe, scheint mich nun selbst einzuhüllen. Schnürt mir meinen Brustkorb ab. Raubt mir den Atem. Was tust du? Was bist du? Lass mich gehen! Will das nicht sehen... Werd es nicht vergessen können... Lass mich los! Doch du hörst nicht.. spreche es schließlich nicht aus. Wäre gar nicht dazu in der Lage... Lass mich...  
  
Erst als du deinen Blick letztendlich abwendest, da dein Name aufgerufen wird, erinnere ich mich daran, wo ich mich gerade befinde. Es ist, als ob wir beide die Realität für mehrere Minuten vergessen hätten. An einem völlig anderen Ort gewesen wären. Ein Ort, den niemand anderes erreichen könnte... Nun sind wir zurück. Eines bleibt. Das Gefühl gefangen zu sein...  
  
Muraki Kazutaka... Wer.. Was bist du?  
  
To be continued...  
  
Balinese - Oriya 


	3. Turn the second

For who could ever learn to love a beast? - Kapitel 2 -  
  
Kommentar: Sooooo, entstanden auf der Animay in D'dorf (jaaahaaa, andere schreiben in ConBooks, ich drück mich darum, indem ich FF schreibe XD) und relativ harmlos, würd ich sagen... aber das dritte Kapitel wird dafür wieder ein bisschen interessanter - auch schon wieder am schreiben bin  
  
For who could ever learn to love a beast? - Kapitel 2 -  
  
Die Luft ist noch feucht. Der Boden unter meinen Füßen noch nass. Von den grünen Gräsern fallen die letzten Regentropfen. Die Sturmwolken sind weitergezogen. Nur noch als graue Linie knapp über dem Horizont zu erkennen. Alles ist ruhig. Stille. Frieden. Wenn es doch auch mir so ginge. Bin verwirrter als in der gestrigen Nacht in der sich ein Traum als Wahrheit herausstellte. Aber da ist noch mehr. Dieser eine Augenblick heute morgen geht mir einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Als er mich angesehen hatte... Danach hatte ich genau darauf geachtet nicht mehr in seine Richtung zu blicken. Als der Unterricht zu ende war, bin ich praktisch aus dem Klassenzimmer geflohen. Und so etwas von mir... aber ich konnte nicht anders. Ich brauchte den Abstand, musste weg aus seiner Näh. Und jetzt bin ich hier. Das Schwert liegt schwer in meiner Hand, doch ich brauche das Gewicht des kalten Metalls, der kühlen Klinge. Es zwingt mich dazu mich besser zu konzentrieren, auf meine Schritte und Bewegungen während des Trainings mehr acht zu geben. Doch auch das ist nahezu zwecklos. Keine der Übungen ist heute in der Lage dazu mich und mein Innerstes zu beruhigen. Dieser Junge.. dieser Blick.. diese Emotionen wollen mir einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Scheinen sich in mein Blut eingebrannt zu haben. Noch nie hatte ich solche Dinge in einem Menschen gespürt... und notgedrungen habe ich viel Kontakt zu anderen Menschen. Schließlich gehen sie im Haus meines Vaters ein und aus. Und es sind in den meisten Fällen wahrlich keine angenehmen Personen. Viele von ihnen sind brutal, nur auf ihr eigenes Wohl bedacht, das anderer kümmert sie nicht... doch diese Dinge sind kein Vergleich zu dem Abgrund, den ich in ihm gesehen habe. Unter normalen Bedingungen bin ich in der Lage andere Personen nicht an mich heran zu lassen, doch bei ihm... Eine Bewegung hinter mir. Ohne nachzudenken, rein aus Reflex, drehe ich mich um, halte das Schwert fest in beiden Händen. Und vielleicht nut durch Glück bleibt die Spitze seiner Klinge nur wenige Millimeter vor der Kehle des Neuen stehen. Er zuckt nicht zusammen, seine silbernen Augen blicken mich in aller Ruhe an... Wie kann er so ruhig bleiben?! Ich hätte ihm beinah den Kopf abgeschlagen!!! Oder zumindest wirklich verletzen können... „Bist du verrückt?!! Schleich dich nie wieder so an, wenn ich hier trainiere!" Doch er lächelt einfach nur weiter, anscheinend vollkommen unbeeindruckt... „Gut, dann werde ich mich das nächste mal eben vorher bemerkbar machen." Was... das nächste mal? Und wie hat er diesen Platz eigentlich gefunden? Ich trainiere hier immer, weil hier niemand ist. Er ist noch auf dem Schulgelände und dennoch scheint ihn niemand anders zu kennen. Zum Glück, letztendlich ist das hier der einzige Ort an dem ich während der Schule Ruhe finden kann. Also wie... „Entschuldige, ich dachte, da ich neu hier bin und mich noch nicht auskenne, dass ich dir folgen könnte... Ich hoffe, es macht dir nichts aus?" Ich glaube, ich kenne keinen Menschen, der so viel lächelt wie er. Ein gewisser Sinn von Ironie... Sogar als er seine hand hebt und langsam die Klinge von seinem Hals wegschiebt, ziert ein Lächeln seine Lippen und seine Augen verlassen meine keinen Moment. Das Katana! Hatte völlig vergessen, dass ich es ihm immer noch an die Kehle gehalten hatte. Meine Wangen werden warm. Sonst stehe ich doch nicht so neben mir. Und rot werde ich schon gar nicht! Wenn er meine Unsicherheit bemerkt hat, lässt er es sich auf jeden Fall nicht anmerken. Noch immer ist dieses Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. Es wirkt fast sanft... Welch ein Gegensatz zu dem, was in ihm vorgeht. Seine silberglänzenden Augen sind fest auf meine gerichtet und wirken doch so ruhig... Dieser Unterschied zu dem, was ich in ihm gesehen habe. „Oriya Mibu, nicht wahr?" Ich nicke. Woher kennt er meinen Namen? Das erste mal seit wir uns hier gegenüber stehen, wendet er seinen Blick von mir ab. Schaut sich um und erblickt schließlich die Kirschbäume unweit von uns. Ich kenne diesen Ort gut genug, um das zu wissen, ohne seinem Blick zu folgen. „Sie sind schön, nicht wahr? Wenn man bedenkt welchen Sturm sie vor ein paar Stunden noch durchstehen mussten.." Wovon redet er da? „Und jetzt sind die einzigen Spuren davon ein paar abgebrochene Äste am Boden" Sicher, doch wen kümmern sie? Wären so oder so zu schwach gewesen, den Bäumen nur ein Hindernis auf dem Weg zur vollkommenen Blüte. „Die natürliche Auslese der Natur." Nur der Stärkste überlebt. „Nur der Stärkste überlebt." Bin ein wenig überrascht, dass er meine Gedanken ausspricht. Für gewöhnlich wird mir nachgesagt, dass ich zu negativ denke. Oder einfach nur, dass ich merkwürdig bin. Auch daher verwundert es mich, dass er ausgerechnet mir gefolgt ist. Andererseits könnte man ihn wohl auch kaum als einen der anderen bezeichnen... Selbst wenn er einem so normal erscheint wie er hier steht. In der dunkelblauen, fast schwarzen Schuluniform, die jeder hier trägt. Die Schultasche mit den Büchern unterm Arm. Und einem Lächeln so friedlich wie es kaum ein anderer fertig bringt. Könnte sogar mich täuschen, wenn wir weiter hier zusammen stehen. Obwohl nur wenige Minuten vorher er noch derjenige war, der mich an diesen Platz getrieben hat, um meinen Kopf endlich klar zu bekommen. Damit meine Gedanken nicht immer wieder zu diesem einen Augenblick heute morgen wandern Dieser eine Augenblick, als er mich das erste mal angesehen hatte. Aber wenn ich ihn jetzt ansehe, sein Blick immer noch in Richtung der Kirschbäume gerichtet, scheint da gar nichts mehr von dem zu sein, das ich heute morgen gespürt habe... Weiß er darum, dass ich mehr in ihm gesehen habe als es wohl jeder andere tun würde? Versucht er mich deswegen zu täuschen? Oder sollte es möglich sein, dass ich mich geirrt habe? War ich einfach noch zu verwirrt von dem, was ich heute nacht gesehen habe? Aber ist es überhaupt möglich, sich so etwas einzubilden? So etwas...?  
  
To be continued...  
  
Balinese - Oriya 


	4. The third

For who could ever learn to love a beast? - Kapitel 3 -  
  
Kommentar: Endlich, endlich, geht's weiter Ich weiß, war ja dringend Zeit Und außerdem wollt ich hier noch mal ein ganz großes Dankeschön an alle sagen, die mir Feedback zu meinen FFs geschrieben haben!! Ich vergess meistens darauf zu antworten ;  
  
For who could ever learn to love a beast? - Kapitel 3 -  
  
Aber alle Fragen bringen nichts, wenn man sie nicht stellt. Man kann nur dann Antworten erfahren, wenn man sich überwindet nach ihnen zu fragen. Doch heißt das nicht, dass Fragen immer beantwortet werden. Oder man das zu hören bekommt, was man sich erhofft oder vorgestellt hatte. Manche Antworten können grausam sein. Jedoch kann es noch grausamer sein, seine Fragen nie beantwortet zu bekommen und sie ein Leben lang mit sich herum zu tragen.  
  
„Wieso bist du gerade mir gefolgt?" Doch anstatt meine Frage zu beantworten, schien sein Lächeln nur noch weiter zu werden. Es vergingen mehrere Momente der Stille bis er sich schließlich wieder zu mir wandte. Und gerade als es den Anschein hatte, dass er mir eine Antwort geben wollte, läutete im Hintergrund die Schulglocke. „Nun, wir sollten wohl wieder zurück in den Unterricht. Für alles andere bleibt noch genügend Zeit." Noch ein kurzer Blick zu mir, dann drehte er sich um und ging zurück in Richtung des Schulgebäudes. Er blickte sich nicht mehr zu mir um. Was er auf meinem Gesicht gesehen hätte, wenn er es getan hätte... Verwirrung, Fragen, Unglauben, aber auch Verärgerung. Verärgerung darüber, wie er sich verhält. So distanziert und gleichzeitig allwissend, fast schon als würde er auf mich herab sehen, als hätte er das Recht dazu, als würde er mich dafür gut genug kennen. Verärgerung darüber, dass ich es zulasse wie er sich verhält, es so aussehen muss als würde ich es nicht wagen etwas dagegen zu tun, ihn in seine Schranken zu weisen, als wäre es schon immer so zwischen uns gewesen. Er ist etwas Besonderes, ohne Zweifel. Ob im positiven oder negativen Sinn, das muss noch entschieden werden... Doch das werde ich ihm nicht weiter so durchgehen lassen. Niemand behandelt mich so.  
  
Der Unterricht ist für heute beendet. Habe mich extra beeilt. Dieses mal nicht, um vor ihm davon zu laufen, sondern um mit ihm zu reden. Lehne an der Wand vorm Klassenzimmer, und er kommt geradewegs auf mich zu. Wiederum treffen sich unsere Augen. Als ob er wüsste, dass ich mit ihm reden wollte. Dieses Lächeln...  
  
Ich glaube es nicht. Da wollte ich ihn zur Rede stellen und dann sagt er mir, dass er keine Zeit hat und ich lass das auch noch mit mir machen! Heute ist wirklich nicht mein Tag... Die Hausaufgaben liegen unberührt in der Ecke, jeglicher Gedanke daran und somit an den heutigen Schultag macht mich nur noch wütender. Training ist wohl das einzige durch das ich mich wieder beruhigen kann. Zumindest ist es einen Versuch wert. Immer das selbe Muster. Die selben Schritte. Die selben Bewegungen. Zurück. Vor. Konzentration. Kraft. Überlegung. Überzeugung. Schlag. Zurück. Vor. Konzentration. Kraft. Überzeugung. Schlag. Zurück. Vor. Konzentration. Kraft. Schlag. Zurück. Vor. Kraft. Schlag. "Hallo, Mibu-kun!" Kraft. Schlag!  
  
Silbergraue Augen. Hier. Im KoKakuRou. Wieder zu abgelenkt, um es zu merken. Wieder wegen ihm. Wieder an diesem einen Tag. Wieder anders als sonst. Wieder so hell. Wieder so dunkel. Finster glänzendes Silber. Hell leuchtendes Schwarz.  
  
„Was willst du hier?"Nicht die höflichste Art, doch bin ich von deinem Auftauchen hier überrascht. Noch nie war ein Bekannter von mir hier. Schon gar nicht freiwillig. Aber genauso wenig höflich bist du. Selbst wenn ich es nicht sehen würde, würde ich deinen Blick auf mir spüren, der mich interessiert mustert. Sicher, der Kimono ist wohl ungewöhnlich. Doch nicht hier. Hier gehört es so. Zumindest für mich. Für denjenigen, der das alles hier einmal übernehmen wird. Ein Stück alter Zeit. Frei von jeglichen Bindungen außer zu sich selbst. Aber das erklärt nicht, dass da mehr ist in deinem Blick. Du solltest es lieber gleich vergessen. Sieh mich an, mach dir jedoch kein Bild von mir. Schon gar nicht ein solches... „Ich dachte, du wolltest mich etwas fragen?" Seit wann denke ich von dir als „Du"?  
  
To be continued...  
  
Balinese - Oriya 


	5. The fourth

For who could ever learn to love a beast? - Kapitel 4 -  
  
Kommentar: So langsam, langsam geht's in der Story voran... -  
  
For who could ever learn to love a beast? - Kapitel 4 -  
  
Es ist die Wahrheit. Doch ist nicht immer alles war, das man sieht. Es mag so ausschauen, als ob du hierher gehörst. Anscheinend unüberwindbare Ruhe nach außen hin, doch von innen so viel mehr. Im Innersten auch nicht nur das kleinste Stück Frieden. Zu viel geschehen. Zu viel gesehen. Zu viel getan. Doch alles sicher in sich verschlossen. Sämtliche Siegel von außen vor Gefahren sicher, nur von innen zu brechen. So viel Ähnlichkeit mit diesem Ort, meinem Heim. Zu viel Ähnlichkeit. Zwei so seltene Erscheinungen, die eine so gleich der anderen, beide hell und friedlich scheinend, doch in Wirklichkeit dunkel und bedrohlich. Dennoch, Dunkelheit ist nicht gleich Dunkelheit. Beide ziehen das Licht an, verschlucken es letztendlich. Beide das gleiche, aber nicht das selbe. Wie wenn sie darum kämpfen würden, welche von ihnen stärker ist.. Du sitzt dort, gelassen, völlig ungerührt. Als ob du von diesem Kampf nichts spüren würdest. Als ob die Geister, die das KoKakuRou schützen und ihm gleichzeitig das Licht rauben, nicht wild wären vor Gier ihren Konkurrenten zu verschlingen. „Also, dann will ich deine Frage beantworten." Bist du dir so sicher, dass du stärker bist als sie? „Warum ich gerade dir gefolgt war..." Ich nicke. Deine Augenbrauen ziehen sich zusammen. Deine Stirn legt sich leicht in Falten. So konzentriert, was du sagen willst? Ich bin gespannt. „Nun... wie soll ich es sagen?" Lass dir Zeit. „Du..." Ja? „Du sahst ganz einfach nett aus." ... Stille. Gut. Damit hätte ich nun nicht gerechnet. Und ich glaube, das kann man meinem Gesichtsausdruck gerade gut entnehmen, denn ein breites Grinsen zeigt sich nun auf deinem. „Hattest du dir etwas anderes... erhofft, Oriya-kun?" Was...? Erhofft?! Was denkst du?! „Unsinn! Ich hatte mir gar nichts erhofft, nur.. etwas anderes erwartet!" Wenn es denn möglich ist, so wird dein Grinsen nur noch breiter. Schnell steh ich auf und lehne mich an die offene Tür, die hinaus zum Garten führt und blicke in selbige Richtung. Hinter mir höre ich, dass du dich auch erhebst. Deine Schritte sind kaum zu hören, doch für mich leicht auszumachen. Du bleibst kurz hinter mir stehen. 4 Worte, die Betonung klar auf dem letzten. In einer beinah zuckersüßen und unschuldigen Tonlage. Leise zugeflüstert. „Du wirst rot, Ori-chan!" Und war es gerade möglich, dass dein Grinsen noch breiter wurde, so spüre ich wie meine Wangen noch heißer werden. „Mir ist ganz einfach warm!" ... Die wohl dümmste Ausrede, die ich bringen konnte, aber du sagst nichts mehr dazu. Auch wenn ich schwören könnte, dass du das am liebsten noch machen würdest. Du tust gut daran, dass du es nicht tust. Andere Leute, die Grenzen bei mir überschritten haben, sind weniger glimpflich davon gekommen. Dennoch... was genau hatte ich mir denn von deiner Antwort erhofft? Daran hatte ich gar nicht gedacht... Etwas anderes. Natürlich. Diese, deine Antwort war so... normal. Und das bist du nicht. Oder habe ich mich geirrt? Ist das möglich? Nein. Deswegen... Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich denken soll... Ich kann nicht sagen, wie viel Zeit so vergeht. Keiner von uns beiden rührt sich oder sagt auch nur ein Wort. Schauen beide hinaus. Schließlich bist du es, der das Schweigen bricht. „Die Kirschen blühen dieses Jahr aber früh.." Was...? Der erste, der es bemerkt... Der erste, der darauf achtet, dass die Kirsche in voller Blüte steht, wo doch noch nicht einmal frische Knospen die Zweigen zieren dürften... Mach mir nicht vor, dass du so wie jeder andere bist! Täuschen kannst du mich nicht! „Warum ich gerade dir gefolgt war... Weil du anders bist als alle anderen. Weil es dir eines Tages möglich sein kann zu erkennen, was ich wirklich bin." Nur verwirren... Deine Hand, die in federleichter Berührung mein Haar entlang geistert. „Weil du etwas ganz Besonderes bist..." Was tust du mit mir?  
  
To be continued...  
  
Balinese - Oriya 


	6. The fifth page

For who could ever learn to love a beast? - Kapitel 5 -  
  
Kommentar: Sorry, sorry, sorry... hat lang gedauert, ich weiß -.- Aber Conneko, Bonenkai, Kostüme nähen, Tänze lernen, Klausuren schreiben,... das raubt einem irgendwie die Kreativität. Und dazu ist dieses Kapitel auch noch schrecklich sinnlos O.o Anfangs hatte es einen Sinn, dann hatte ich zwei Wochen lang nicht mehr dran geschrieben und dann hatte ich keine Ahnung mehr, was ich denn mit diesem Kapitel anfangen wollte und so ist es irgendwie zu nem kurzen Rundgang im KoKakuRou geworden. Dafür wird Kapitel 6 aber dieses Wochenende noch fertig! Und das hat mal wieder Sinn.. oder so was ähnliches -  
  
For who could ever learn to love a beast? - Kapitel 5 -  
  
Ein einziger Tag. Eine einzelne Person. Wenige Sätze und Wörter. Können so viel verändern. Können mich verändern. Denn nichts bleibt so wie es ist. Das einzige, das bleibt ist, dass sich alles ändert. So schwer es denn zu akzeptieren ist.  
  
Danach hattest du nichts mehr gesagt. Erst als du dich ganz ruhig verabschiedet hattest, weil mein Vater nach mir verlangt hatte. Eins der seltenen male, dass ich froh darüber war, denn ich hätte nicht gewusst, was ich dir noch hätte sagen können. Schwer zu glauben, dass ein einziger Tag mich so sprachlos und verwirrt zurück gelassen hat. Zudem kann ich mich an keine andere Person erinnern, die einen solchen Eindruck auf mich hatte. So leicht bin ich nicht zu beeindrucken. Welche Richtung diese Veränderung, die du bewirkt hast, einschlagen wird, ist noch nicht entschieden, doch eines ist sicher: Sie wird nicht mehr so schnell ungeschehen zu machen sein.  
  
Nun sind schon mehrere Tage, Wochen vergangen, seitdem ich dich kennen gelernt habe. Und doch scheint mir als wäre die Zeit stehen geblieben. Als wäre alles in diesem grellen, dunklen Licht erstarrt und jegliche Bemühungen sich davon loszusagen völlig umsonst. Erkaltet in der eisigen Wärme, die dein Licht ausmacht. Und so kreisen auch meine Gedanken immer wieder um dich. Seit Tagen schon. Der Grund, warum ich mich nicht konzentrieren kann. Selbst auf so etwas simples, das schon seit Jahren ein festes Ritual für mich ist wie der Ritus der Teezeremonie. Der Grund, warum Vater seine Geduld noch schneller verliert als sonst. Der Grund für die Schmerzen, die sich meinen Körper entlang ziehen. Der Grund, warum diese Tage zu Hause noch schrecklicher sind als sonst. Vater hasst mich. Seitdem Mutter gestorben war. Seitdem er erkannt hatte wie ähnlich ich ihr sehe. „Seitdem er gemerkt hat wie ähnlich du ihr bist." Seitdem er der Meinung ist, dass ich nie gut genug sein werde nach seinem Tod das Oberhaupt der Mibu-Familie und damit auch das des KoKakuRou zu sein. Seitdem hasst er mich. Seitdem zeigt er es mir. „Seitdem lässt er es auch an dir aus."Aber nur, wenn er sicher sein kann, dass die Spuren, die bleiben, für die nächsten Tage von niemandem entdeckt werden könnten. „Schlecht für den Ruf seines Hauses."Und ich bin mir nicht sicher, was mir lieber ist. Mein Vater oder ein Fremder, der wegen irgendeines besonderen Grundes eine ganz „besondere"Behandlung verdient, wie mein Vater es auszudrücken beliebt. Eben ganz einfach im Sinne des Hauses. Er meint, als angehendes Familienoberhaupt gehöre das dazu. Bitte, man gewöhnt sich an alles. „Nur ob man akzeptiert bleibt einem selbst überlassen."Aber schließlich bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig. Und solang es mir gelingt genügend Abstand zu halten... „Aber was, wenn nicht?" Hast du etwa zu allen meiner Gedanken etwas zu sagen? Kannst du mir dann auch sagen, warum du schon wieder hier bist? Wie schon so oft in der letzten Zeit? Dabei kümmere ich mich doch kaum um dich. Du schaust mir einfach nur zu. Dabei wie ich meine Aufgaben erledige. Aufgaben für die Schule. Aufgaben, die mir mein Vater befohlen hat. Aufgaben, die dieses Hauses mir auferlegt hat. Dabei wie ich trainiere. Das Training mit dem Schwert. Das Training dieses Haus zu führen. Das Training seine Geister zufrieden zu stimmen. „Ich bin hier, um dich zu sehen."Lass mich raten... eine weitere Erklärung bekomme ich nicht? Na meinetwegen... Letztendlich muss ich mir ja doch eingestehen, dass ich mich wohl fühle... Auf eine fragwürdige Art und Weise. Dann, wenn du hier bist. Ich kann es nicht erklären, aber es ist als sei alles plötzlich so anders. Dieses Haus, seine Geschichte, seine Geister, seine Gäste. Doch... es ist nicht anders, oder? Du kannst es bloß in seiner Wirkung dämmen. Dein Licht durchdringt es in seiner Dunkelheit, vermischt sich mit ihm, übertönt es. Lässt seine Schatten schwarz werden. Aber sein Grundelement bleibt dennoch vorhanden. Auch du könntest das alle nicht ändern. Eine Herausforderung? Nun, wenn du es so sehen willst, ich weiß ja doch, wer gewinnt. Bist anders. Bist stark. Doch dieses Haus ist stärker. Es würde sich nicht so leicht besiegen lassen. Du könntest es zerstören. Es brennen lassen. In Feuer schwarz wie deine Flammen es sind. Doch wäre sein Funke damit nicht erloschen. Rachsucht ist eine Eigenschaft, die dieses Haus schon seit dem Ursprung seiner Existenz verfolgt. Und viele haben es bereits unterschätzt, mach du nicht den selben Fehler... Das alles allerdings spreche ich nicht aus. Es wäre dumm von mir, wenn ich es denn tun würde. Zuviele Emotionen die sich an solch harmlosen Sätzen ablesen lassen. Und oberstes Gebot des KoKakuRou: Eigene Gefühle existieren nicht! Sind unter allen Umständen zu vermeiden, zu verstecken, hinter einer Maske zu tragen. Lerne, was es bedeutet gesittet und folgsam zu sein. Mach die Höflichkeit zu deiner höchsten Tugend. Achte darauf, was dein Gegenüber von dir denken könnte. Wahre den Schein. Seit deiner ersten Atemzüge. Also sollte ich dem auch Folge leisten. Besser spät als nie. Dein Blick lässt jedoch vermuten, dass du weißt, dass ich mir noch mehr dazu denke. Aber nicht nur du kannst schweigen. Seltsam, diese Stimmung, diese Atmosphäre zwischen uns.. als ob wir uns schon seit Jahren kennen. Vertraut, jedoch mit nötiger Distanz. Stummes Verständnis. Wenn auch nur von deiner Seite her. Was in dir vorgeht, das wage ich auch noch nicht ansatzweise zu deuten. Um manche Menschen zu verstehen, braucht es Zeit... und diese Zeit nehme ich mir. Möchte nicht den Fehler machen dich zu unter-, aber auch nicht zu überschätzen. Nun, wie auch immer. Dir scheint mein distanziertes Verhalten nichts auszumachen. Du kommst, du gehst. Deine Präsenz in diesem Haus ist für mich bereits zur Gewohnheit geworden. Zeit ist nichts. Nur Seelen zählen. Seelen und ihre Taten. Das KoKakuRou lässt sich nicht an den Wintern messen, die es überdauert hat. Bloß an den Seelen, die seine Kirschblüten verschlangen und diese rot färbten.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Balinese - Oriya 


End file.
